DESCRIPTION [unreadable] This proposal is to establish a coordinated graduate degree program in occupational safety and health within the Departments of Industrial and Manufacturing Engineering (IME) and Public Health (PH) at Oregon State University (OSU). The programs were previously separate. This was funded for the first time in 2002 (for 3 years), with Woldstad as the PI, who has since left the University. It is not clear from the application when the graduate programs started. [unreadable] [unreadable] Separately administered academic programs will lead to a Masters of Science (M.S.) degree in Industrial and Manufacturing Engineering with an emphasis in human systems engineering, or an M.S. degree in Environment, Safety and Health with an emphasis in occupational safety. The purpose of the training program is to provide students with a sound educational experience in occupational safety and health, including academic coursework, practical experience and research. The program is designed to prepare students for careers as occupational safety and health, human factors, and ergonomic specialists in both private and governmental sectors. The core curriculum for this program consists of 5 quarter courses in (PH) focusing on occupational safety and health including, industrial hygiene, and 5 quarter courses in (IME) focusing on ergonomics and human factors engineering. There are still two separately administered programs, but they are now coordinating coursework. The program is designed to be completed in approximately 18 months. IME courses focus on ergonomics, with the PH courses focused on safety and IH. They require 49-53 credits for IME and 48 for the PH (trimester system). [unreadable] [unreadable]